


Reasons to care

by DocCelemia



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Multi, Sad, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocCelemia/pseuds/DocCelemia
Summary: Sapnap knew and wholeheartedly loved and cared for Dream- Just like George did as well. But- The day Dream said those words, Sapnap couldn't help but now feel suddenly different around his friend. An aching sadness, no doubt Tommy, Quackity, and hell- even Tubbo could see it. Both George and Sapnap knew- they had to make a choice.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Reasons to care

_"I don't give a FUCK about anything! I only care about YOUR disks! I care more about the disks than YOU do- that's the only thing I care about on this server actually."_

When those words rang out of Dream's mouth Tommy was stunned stiff. Not just him- but everyone else around- listening- especially Sapnap. It was terrifying, seeing his long time friend act this way. Yet, he also felt very hurt. _'If George saw all this- God I don't even know what he'd think.'_ Sapnap's buzzing thoughts invaded him like whiplash. He decided to stop snooping and- and try to make sense at what had occured just infront of him. Surely- Surely Dream didn't mean that right? Dream is his best friend.

_Right?_

Tommy didn't know what to think- The conversation ended as quickly as it started. Tubbo- well Tubbo was furious. 

"TOMMY! What the HELL man! We had it- right there! And you just HAD to be so SELFISH and-" Tubbo started off but Tommy quickly cut him off. "Tubbo! Tubbo please I-" Whilst the two were bickering Silence enveloped Quackity briefly. He was pissed off. How- How dare Dream just- He look towards Fundy. _Oh...Oh no._

Fundy looked- distraught. Quackity quickly came over to comfort his friend. The both were possibly thinking the same thing. That- everything went from worse to astronomically horrible. Yet after everything had occurred they'd have to move on. They would have to set a date to exile Tommy. They would have to make a decision. 

-

The next time Sapnap saw Tommy, the boy was in deep distress. Blabbering about how worried he was about being exiled. Him making plans to convince Tubbo to not exile him. Then speaking with Technoblade and Philza very briefly. All of these moments were a blur. He couldn't help but feeling off. Like he had to say something right here, right now. He had to ask. 

"Tommy- Dre- Dream..He cares about..me, right? A-and George..?" 

He was supposed to sound..better than that but he was just so quiet. He could already tell with the look Tommy gave him that the answer was no. But- Sapnap tried to justify it with the-

"It's fine. It's whatever." 

_It really wasn't._ He wanted to speak to Dream as soon as possible. So he joined Quackity's call with George and they began talking until Dream came in. Sapnap was still pissed at Dream taking George's Kingship. George felt- for the first time in a while saddened. Of course Dream didn't fucking believe George. God Sapnap was annoyed when Dream always says he "knows" them. Pissed. Him. Off. 

So then, Sapnap asked Dream. Of course he said he didn't "mean" it. What the hell does that mean? What was that damn outburst then? Sapnap felt furious at how quickly Dream tried to shut him down. With Quackity's help he wanted to bring back George's Kingship. George, himself, felt grateful for Sapnap's encouragement and felt disgruntled towards Dream's past selfish actions. 

_For his good?_

_Who's?_

_Yours?_

_We were your friends._

_From the very beginning, we gave you reasons to care._

_But you never did-_

_So your losing it_

_You are losing it all._

_How much of an ego do you have to have?_

_To truly hurt your friends like this_

Sapnap's heart was bleeding and George's mind was reeling. Dream could feel his puppet strings starting to tense. But- He wasn't going to let them go not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short! Wanted it to be longer but eh- Hope you like the read! Leave a comment and kudos!!!  
> :D


End file.
